Indiana Jones and the Gold of Genghis Khan
}} Indiana Jones and the Gold of Genghis Khan is the ninth gamebook in Ballantine's "Find Your Fate Adventure" series. It was written by Ellen Weiss and released in May 1985. Publisher's summary You and Indiana Jones set off in search of THE GOLD OF GENGHIS KHAN You are spending your summer vacation in Venice with your cousin Indy when you discover the lost diary of Marco Polo—and read about the vast treasure hidden by Genghis Khan! Now you're on your way to Ulan Bator, the capital of Mongolia, to see if the diary's mysterious clues can help you locate the gold. Of course, you're not the only ones after the treasure. Mussolini and his Fascist troops want it very badly—and will do anything to beat you to it. So get ready to encounter the harsh extremes of the Gobi Desert...a killer snow leopard...a ferocious band of mongol bandits...even a pack of wolves! And remember, every incredible step of the way, the moves are up to you. You decide what paths to follow as you FIND YOUR FATE Appearances Characters * Giacomo Andrini * Bortay * Bortay * Carlo * Jamukka * Commissioner Khorloin * Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones' cousin * Benito Mussolini * Mr. Snake / Snakeface Artifacts * Staff of Genghis Khan Locations *Afghanistan *Harvard University *Italy **Venice ***Grand Canal ***Piazza San Marco *National Museum *Mongolia **Gobi Desert **Karakorum **Ulan Bator Behind the scenes There are seventy distinct narrative paths through this book. The longest is forty-five pages, and ends with Indy, his cousin, and Bortay settling in Karakorum, obsessing over the booby traps that guard the treasure. The page sequence for this path is: :1 → 2 → 3 → 4 → 5 → 8 → 6 → 7 → 9 → 10 → 19 → 17 → 24 → 25 → 26 → 27 → 28 → 16 → 29 → 32 → 30 → 31 → 33 → 35 → 36 → 37 → 38 → 58 → 59 → 60 → 61 → 62 → 63 → 82 → 83 → 84 → 86 → 87 → 85 → 88 → 89 → 90 → 92 → 93 → 91 The longest path with a positive outcome is forty-four pages; it finishes with Indy finding the treasure at the end of an underground maze: :1 → 2 → 3 → 4 → 5 → 8 → 6 → 7 → 9 → 10 → 19 → 17 → 24 → 25 26 → 27 → 28 → 16 → 29 → 32 → 30 → 31 → 33 → 35 → 36 → 37 → 38 → 58 → 59 → 60 → 61 → 62 → 63 → 82 → 83 → 84 → 86 → 87 → 85 → 102 → 104 → 106 → 108 → 109 One ending, in which Indy's plane crashes into a mountain on page 34, does not appear in any path due to an error on page 33 where the option to take the plane states 111 instead of 34. Category:Gamebooks